Hell on Heels
by MichelleRae
Summary: It's been a few years since the Cullen's have left and Bella has changed. She owns her own Tattoo shop with her two best friends. All is going great until she runs into a very human James...Rated M for Language and Lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**So, for some reason this story was removed by the Site Admin. The email said it was because my summary wasn't "Rated G" *rolls eyes*. So I'm reposting it with a "clean" summary. And I swear if they remove it again, I'm gonna go on a rampage! Lol. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but James can own me anytime ;)**

* * *

**BPOV**

I was in my zone. I listened to the music and gave my body over to it.

It was Saturday night, me and the girls decided to go to our regular hang out. Twilight, it was owned by Ryan and Alana. It was the hottest bar in Las Vegas.

I, Alana and our best friend Bree own our own business together, and we were taking tonight to wind down from a hectic week. We owned our own tattoo parlor; started it right out of college. I met my two bitches my freshman year at NYU. We each got all of our ink together. My first piece of ink is on my left shoulder.

After the Cullen's left I didn't break down like everyone thought I would. It never made sense for Edward to love me. You know? So I just chalked it up as he left for my safety. It didn't bother me. So when my girls came to me with the idea of us getting ink together. I knew what I wanted. My best friend Jake helped mend my heart.

I obviously am a magnet for danger. Jake's a werewolf. So he was pretty pissed when he found out I knew about the Cullen's. But he forgave me after he heard what happened. I never blamed Jasper. I forgave him right after it happened. It wasn't his fault he's an empath. Anyways, Jake helped me. He wouldn't let me wallow in self-pity and heart break. He became my rock. So when we got our tats, I got a broken heart with a needle and thread mending it. Showing that I once had a broken heart but I overcame the heartache and it's now mended.**(Pic in A/N at the bottom.)**

I was broken out of my thoughts by some douche coming up behind me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and tried grinding against my ass.

"I suggest you get your hands off of me." I hissed at him.

I felt him lean in toward my ear.

"Aww, come on baby. You know you like it." He breathed in my ear. I could smell the alcohol on his breath.

Before Charlie got killed in the line of duty, he taught me a few things. I elbowed him right in his crotch and listened as he cried out in pain. The music was too loud for anyone to notice. I leaned down on his level.

"I told you to get your hands off me." I growled in his ear.

He glared at me before limping away.

"Hey Bells, are you alright?" Ryan asked walking up.

"Yeah, he just got too grabby for my liking and wouldn't listen to me." I told him.

He nodded. "Okay, just wanted to be sure. Come on, I'll give you your favorite drink."

I followed him through the crowd of people and up to the bar. Ryan knew how to make a killer Sex on the Beach. He knew it was my favorite.

He came back with my drink and sat it in front of me.

"Feel like singing one with the girls?" He asked me.

Every now and then we'd get up on the stage and sing with the band. Apparently tonight would be one of those nights.

I sipped my drink and nodded to him. "Yep. Sure. Where are those Alana and Bree?"

"Right here whore." I heard from behind me.

Bree and Alana were walking up just as I turned around. Bree was the same height as me with dirty blond hair to her shoulders and blue eyes. Alana was about 2 inches taller with black hair and green eyes.

We were all still wearing what we wore at the shop. Leather skirts and a halter top which had our logo on them. My shirt was red, Bree's was purple and Alana's was dark blue. We each had knee high black boots on with 3 inch heels. Yeah I got over my clumsiness.

"Hey sluts." I said smirking. We always did this to one another. "Feel like giving this crowd a show?" I asked them.

They looked at one another and then back at me, and nodded.

I finished off my drink and set my glass down in front of Ryan. "Ok, Ry, it looks like you have yourself a performance." I told him. He smiled and walked over to the band.

"Any idea what we're gonna sing?" Bree asked.

Alana smiled. "I have an idea. Leave it to me." Bree and I looked at each other.

"Should we be scared?" Bree whispered in my ear. I burst out laughing.

xxxxXxxxx

We walked up to the stage just as the music for _Hell on Heels started_ up. I looked at Alana and just smirked. That was the name or our tattoo parlor. Bree was in the middle, I was on her left and Alana was on her right.

_I'm hell on heels  
Say what you will  
I done made the devil a deal  
He made me pretty__**(Bree)**__  
He made me smart__**(Bella)**__  
And I'm gonna break me a million hearts__**(Alana)**__  
I'm hell on heels  
Baby, I'm coming for you_

**(Bree)**

_This diamond ring  
On my hand's  
The only good thing  
That came from that man  
Got a G.T.O. from one named Joe  
And a big piece of land down in Mexico  
I'm hell on heels  
Baby, I'm coming for you_

**(Bella)**

_I got a pink guitar  
A Lincoln town car  
From ol' what's his name  
I meet at a bar  
Got a high rise flat in Hollywood  
From a married man wasn't up to no good  
I'm hell on heels  
Baby, I'm coming for you_

**(Alana)**

_Then there's Jim  
I almost forgot I ran him off  
But I took the yacht  
Poor ol' Billy  
Bless his heart  
I'm still using his credit card  
I'm hell on heels  
Sugar daddy, I'm coming for you_

**(all)**

_I'm hell on heels  
Say what you will  
I done made the devil a deal  
He made me pretty  
He made me smart  
And I'm gonna break me a million hearts  
I'm hell on heels  
Baby, I'm coming for you_

We raised our hands in the air above our heads and began to clap with the music. The crowd was going crazy.

I'm hell on heels  
Say what you will  
I done made the devil a deal  
He made me pretty  
He made me smart  
I'm gonna break me a million hearts  
I'm hell on heels  
Sugar daddy, I'm coming for you

We pointed out in the crowd with the last lyric. That's when I felt it; the all too familiar feeling of being watched. And not just by anyone, by a vampire.

_Could it be the Cullen's?_ I asked myself. I shook that thought from my mind as we took our bows and walked off the stage.

"Well, I think that calls for some drinks ladies. We rocked it." Alana declared.

"I'll meet you guys at the bar. I'm going to the ladies room real quick." I told them.

"Alright Bells. You want your favorite?" Bree asked.

"Yep, you know it." I replied while walking away.

I walked into the restroom and done my business. I looked in the mirror and checked my make up and hair. Still looked fuck hot.

I was trying to decide if I should be worried about running into a random Cullen. I could just have an admirer and it wasn't really them. I just shrugged at my reflection and walked out.

I wasn't even halfway back to the bar when I had an arm go around me waist pulling me against a broad chest.

"Where do you think you're going?"

I recognized the voice to be the prick that tried to cop a feel from earlier.

"I was going to the bar to be with my friends before you stopped me." I snapped.

"No need to get bitchy. I just want what you so rudely denied me earlier." He breathed in my ear. I had to hold my breath from puking. His breath was rank.

"You're not getting anything so I suggest you let me go if you know what's good for you." I growled.

He just tightened his hold on me and laughed.

"I'm doing no such thing."

Just then I heard a voice that was vaguely familiar.

"I believe she told you to let her go." The voice growled.

_Who was that?_

My captor spun around, with me still in his grip. I finally saw my supposed rescuer.

I felt like I seen a ghost. There standing a few feet from me was James. _My God did he look hot! _Wtf? Where did that thought come from? Well, he really did. He had on black jeans that looked like they had seen better days, they had so many holes. He was wearing black motorcycle boots. And fuck me, he was wearing a tight black wife beater. The thing that shocked me the most, besides his blue-green eyes, was the ink he had on him. _Did I have a fucked up dream in forks and I really didn't encounter a vampire James? _ I was really starting to question my sanity.

He had cut his hair to. I liked him without the long hair. Great! Now I'm swooning over him. _Get over yourself Bella. You know your girly bits need action._

I was brought back to reality by my captor licking my neck. I cringed.

"Dude, if you want to see kids in your distant future I suggest you not do that again and let. Me. The. Fuck. Go." I said, saying the last part slowly. I saw James smirk out the corner of my eye.

"I'm not letting you go until I get what I want." He turned to James. "And who are you? Her knight in shining armor?"

James got an evil glint in his eyes. "Yeah I guess you can say that. So I suggest you let her go before I shove my fist down your throat. We knights don't do swords anymore."

Mr. Captor decided he was going to get touchy feely again. I felt his hand going under my shirt and inching towards my breast. James saw it as well. _Oh hell to the no_.

As soon as he reached the underside of my breast I raised my foot clad in 3 inch heels and rammed it down on his foot. He screamed like a 5 year old kid that dropped his ice cream on the playground. I turned around in time to see him hunched over.

"You fucking bitch!" He yelled, getting ready to hit me. Before he had a chance to hit me James was in front of me and caught his fist in his hand.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." He growled while squeezing his fist.

_God he's fucking hot!_

I could see the muscles in his arm and neck flexing. _Swoon!_

I had to get my fucking hormones under control. This is a guy that tried to kill me and is somehow human. So either I'm in the Twilight Zone or something major is going on.

"Bella!" I heard screamed from behind me. I turned around and seen Bree, Alana, and Ryan coming over to me. They all looked at me and then to James that had Sir Feels A lot up against the wall.

"What happened? Are you okay?" Alana asked me. She can be the biggest bitch at times but nobody messes with her friends.

"Yeah I'm fine." I answered and proceeded to tell them what happened; leaving out the fact that I knew James.

Ryan walked up to them and punched the guy in the face and then proceeded to have James help him take him out. You could hear him swearing and tell him what would happen to his manhood if he came to his bar again. _I love my friends!_

I walked over to the bar and downed half of my drink. I wasn't worked up because of Sir Feels A lot but because of James. _How was he alive? What did he want with me? How the fuck was he human?_

By the time I was finished ranting to myself inside my brain I had already drained my whole drink and asked for another.

"You might want to slow down."

_I knew I wouldn't get away from him that easily._


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry to those of you thinking these are updates! Blame Admin! Lol.**

**Disclaimer: My bank account doesn't show that I own any of this. One can dream though, right?**

* * *

I turned around and there he was. James was watching me cautiously. _Even concerned he looks damn sexy._

"How is this possible?" I asked him in a low voice.

"Maybe we can go somewhere a little less public? This isn't the place." He responded.

"Why should I? The last time I saw you, you tried to kill me." I answered.

He sighed and actually hung his head in shame.

"I know." He said, though I barely heard it. "There's some things that you don't know about me. Or your _precious Cullens_." He said, sneering the last part.

Him bringing up the Cullens brought some bitter feelings in me. I may have understood that Edward left to protect me, but that still didn't mean the others were off the hook. They left without even giving me a fucking goodbye. They basically threw me out like yesterday's trash.

"The Cullens can go to Hell for all I care. They left me abandoned and broken all those years ago, not to mention, left some unfinished business."

I wish I hadn't let that last part slip. Yeah, Victoria is out there. She's been after me for a while now. I'm shocked she hasn't shown up here, but then again, I don't think she will. It's too overpopulated with humans. My friends don't know anything about my colorful past with vampires. I'd like to keep it that way.

James looked at me confused. "What kind of unfinished business?" He asked.

I took a deep breath and sighed. Looks like it may be story time tonight.

"Let's go somewhere else. Like you said, this isn't the place." I told him. "Just let me tell my friends."

He nodded. "I'll wait outside."

I signaled for Ryan and he started walking toward me.

"You getting outta here?" He asked.

"Yeah I think so. Thanks for taking out the trash earlier." I told him with a smirk.

He laughed. "No problem Hells Bells. That guy was a real piece of work though."

"Yeah I know. Anyways, the girls seem to be having fun so I'll just send them a text and see them tomorrow."

"Alright, be careful and text me when you get home."

I rolled my eyes. Over protective ass hole. "Yes, dad." I replied sarcastically.

He very manly stuck his tongue out at me. _As manly as he could anyways.._

He laughed and waved me off.

I turned around and closed my eyes, breathing in and slowly releasing it. Preparing myself for what was to come.

_Did I really want to go down this road?_

xxxxXxxxx

Stepping outside I look around and spot him. He's standing a little ways down the street with one leg bent with his foot on the wall of the building. Hands stuck in his pockets with a cigarette hanging from his mouth. You know, the typical bad boy pose? But damn did he look hot.

I walked toward him and he finally turns and sees me. He pushed off the wall and started walking toward me.

"You ready?" He asked me.

I cleared my throat. "Yeah, where did you want to go?

He just shrugged.

I rolled my eyes. Typical.

"We can go to my apartment." I told him and started walking toward my bike.

Oh yeah, I have a bike. A 1940 Harley-Davidson EL 1000 Knucklehead **(Pic on profile. )** It was a gift to myself when I graduated college. I loved it. Ryan has a thing for bikes and got me into them. I saw this baby on a vintage website and it was love at first sight.

I noticed that James and stopped and turned around. He was staring at my bike like a kid on Christmas.

"James?" I asked with a smirk.

He looked at me and then the bike. "That's yours?" He asked.

I walked over to it and stroked it lovingly. "Yep." I said.

"Wow. I never took you for a Harley girl. She's a beauty."

I smiled broadly. "That she is." I replied. "You want to follow me?"

"Yeah, that's fine." He replied and walked to the Ducati next to me and straddled it. The smirk that was about to form, faded the instant I seen him straddle that bike. My panties just got wetter. His jeans tightened on his thighs. _Oh. My. God._ I shook my head clear and straddled my own bike and started it.

He obviously seen my reaction because I saw him smirk and shake his head out the corner of my eye.

I motioned for him to follow me and we were off.

This was going to an interesting night..

xxxxXxxxx

We got to my building and pulled into the garage. James parked beside me.

James looked at me with a predatory glint in his eyes. _Uh oh._

I took a shaky breath. "Come on, this way." I told him walking toward the elevators. _Not sure being in an elevator with him is a good idea…_

I pushed the button and the doors opened. James motioned for me to go first. I walked in and pressed the button for the top floor. Penthouse apartment**.(Pic on profile.)**

He followed me in and the doors closed. You could have cut the tension with a knife. Even sexual tension was high..

Finally he broke the silence. "How long have you lived in Vegas?" He asked standing closer to me.

I cleared my throat out of nervousness. "4 years." I answered. "You?"

"I've been here for a couple of months." He replied, never taking his eyes off me.

The elevator dinged, jolting us out of our trance. He motioned for me to go first and I walked out. We got to my door and I quickly, as quickly as I could being nervous anyways, unlocked the door.

As soon as the door was closed I found myself backed up against it. I looked up and seen nothing but want and lust in his eyes.

"I want you Bella. And I want you now." He growled and crashed his lips to mine.

I moaned at the contact and threw my arms around his neck. He lifted me and I wrapped my legs around his waist.

"Bedroom?" He panted.

I pointed in the direction of my room before he devoured my mouth again.

He set me on the floor and began to divest me of my clothing. My skirt was the first to go. My thong didn't survive and I'm pretty sure there will be a lovely red mark. I stepped out of my skirt and began taking my boots off, while he untied my halter top. He at some point lost his shirt. Noticing I was the only one completely nude. I began unbuttoning his jeans. _OH holy hell, he goes commando_.

_Swoon times ten! _I could feel my arousal dripping out of me. I pulled his jeans down will he toed off his boots.

Once we were both unclothed, he brought me back in his arms and kissed me hard, while pushing me toward the bed.

"Foreplay will happen later. I want to fuck you now." He said huskily.

And then he was in me. And holy shit it was heaven. He stretched me deliciously.

I wrapped my legs around his waist and me his every thrust. We were both starting to sweat. His chest was rubbing up against my breast. Making my nipples ache. I began to play with them, catching his attention. He moved my hand out the way and began to suck on the left before moving to the right.

"James.." I moaned.

He looked up at me and then flipped us, making me on top. I leaned back, putting my hands on his thighs and began to move urgently.

"Cum for me baby." He rasped and started playing with my clit. I could feel that coil of pleasure begin to build up. I was about to cum and it was going to be glorious. I threw my head back and dug my left hand in my hair while placing my right hand on his chest for leverage.

"Please James!" I screamed.

"Cum Bella! Cum for me now Baby!" He ordered. That was all it took. The coil snapped and my world went white and fuzzy. I barely heard his roar of pleasure of my screaming of his name.

I fell in a sweaty heap on his chest.

He wrapped his arms around me and held me there while we tried to catch our breath.

"Now how about that chat?" He said with amusement.

I busted out laughing.

I rolled off of him and laid on my back. He moved to his side and put an arm across my stomach.

"Maybe in the morning. You wore me out." I answered.

"Who said I was done?" He said with a predatory glint in his eyes.

_Looks like I'm in for a long night…_


	3. Chapter 3

**I need a cold on after going through all this...**

**Disclaimer: I own zero, zilch, nada, nothing!**

* * *

**BPOV**

I woke up to the sun streaming through my window. I slowly opened my eyes and realized something heavy was wrapped around me.

I looked down and seen an arm. _Fuck…_

It all came crashing down. Twilight, singing, Sir Feels A Lot, and James and the fanfuckingtastic sex we had. My lady bits were still tingling.

I felt him move and then his breath was in my ear.

"Good morning." He murmured.

"Hi." I whispered. He tugged me so I could turn over and face him. He had an unreadable look on his face.

"Are you regretting last night?" He asked.

I sighed. "I'm not regretting the sex. That, I can assure you." He smirked at me then. "I'm unsure about rather or not I'll regret 'going down memory lane' with you."

His face softened and he nodded. "They really done a number on you didn't they?"

I snorted. "You don't know the half of it."

He looked down at me and tucked some hair behind my ear. "Will you tell me?"

I swallowed the lump in my throat and looked at him, "Victoria is a major part of my fucked up life." I told him.

A hard look came over his features. "What has she done?"

I sat up against the headboard and pushed hair out of my face.

"If we're going to get into this, I need food." I told him in a 'no shit' tone.

He must have caught on to the fact that I wasn't joking and got up. We both got dressed and headed to the kitchen.

"I need groceries…" I said.

He tugged my hand and pulled me toward him. "Come on, I'll take you out for breakfast and then we can go to a park or something and talk."

I agreed and we left.

xxxxXxxxx

After eating at a fucking awesome diner we were making our way to Sunset Park. We found a spot near the fishing pond that didn't have anyone around it, and sat in the grass. I pulled my knees up to my chest and rested my chin on them; trying to decide where to start. I could feel James staring a hole into the side of my head.

"I guess I should start with after the ballet studio." I told him. I felt him stiffen. "You can tell me after I'm done." I added.

So I started there. I told him about my stay in the hospital. My injuries, the cover story, yeah the whole shebang. I told him about prom. He snorted at that. I told him about the blissful months before my fucked up eighteenth birthday.

"I got a paper cut. A fucking paper cut ruined my birthday." I said with a humorless laugh. Somehow James ended up behind me with his arms around me and my back to his chest. I didn't mind, it was helping me.

"It was like everything went in slow motion. You see, you would think Jasper would be the one to lunge for me. Nope. To this day I know Jasper was trying to save me. I think he felt Edward losing control and went to try and stop him. Edward heard his thoughts and pushed him out the way, thus pinning the blame on Jasper."

I paused letting all that sink in for him.

"Do you still talk to any of them?" He asked me.

"I'll get to that." I told him.

"So of course, I never blamed Jasper. I always blamed Edward. The days after my birthday, he was distant. He would speak unless spoken to. Finally I had enough of his bullshit and decided I was going to approach him. He beat me to it. He took me into the forest across from my house and basically ripped my heart out and stomped it to the ground. He told me that he didn't love me, that he was tired of pretending to be human for me. That I was holding him back. Let me tell you something, try being someone who already thinks she's worthless and then having to listen to her supposed 'soul mate' say she doesn't love her; yeah, that will mess a bitch up." I paused. "I just let people think I'm alright and that I assume he left for my safety. I fucking doubt it."

You would think I was sitting up against a tree with how stiff and unmoving James had gotten.

I just sat there and let him wrangle his thoughts, and watched the ducks in the pond.

I felt him release a breath and then lean his head on my shoulder.

"I'm so sorry." He said.

I turned my head to look at him. "Why?" I asked.

"Because of what that fuck face did." He answered.

I just shrugged. "He's the least of my worries. I doubt I'll ever see him again." I told him. "Victoria made herself known a few months later."

_I think he just growled. My girly bits just perked up_

"And how did she do that?" He said through clenched teeth.

_Here we go._ I thought to myself.

"First, she killed my mom. Leaving me a note telling me that she was going to make me feel the pain she felt when she lost you, only she was going to kill off everyone I loved one by one. My mom being first. Then she killed my dad. Most people think he was killed in the line of duty but he wasn't. We just made it look that way. By we, I mean me and the pack. I'll get to them later. She went fictional vampire on him and drove a stake through his heart." I was sobbing by this point, thanking Mary, Jesus, Buddha, whoever that nobody else was around. James tightened his grip on me and rocked my back and forth. Smoothing my hair from my face and whispering in my ear that it would be alright.

I lifted up my shirt, showing him my vine tattoo**(Pic on profile)**. It was covering up a scar that she left on me.

"If you look closely, you'll see a scar. She caught up to me 2 years ago and left her mark on me. She took a knife and made me a canvas. If Jake hadn't of found us I'd be dead."

The scartatt; that I call it, goes from below my right armpit to the top of my waist line. My friends think I was in an accident in high school and I just wanted to cover the scar. _If only they knew.._

He started tracing it with his finger, stirring up emotions in me that we didn't need right now.

He must have noticed.

"I'll be sure to make better memories for that later." He told me.

I pulled my shirt back down and just continued to look out at the water. "She's hasn't done that kind of damage in a while but she does leave notes and mementos letting me know that she's still out there. She'll leave me stuff of my Dad's and my moms. Letting me know that she's the reason they're not here anymore and further opening the hole that I have in my chest."

"I just want to let you know, she was never my mate. She was too caught up on herself to see it. She was actually Laurent's mate. He hated that she was attracted to me. He hasn't shown up at all?"

I shook my head. "No, not unless he's just standing in the shadows playing guard dog." I answered.

James chuckled. "Thanks for that image Bells." He said.

"What about you? What's your story? How is it your heart is beating again?" I asked.

"You probably wouldn't believe me if I told you Bella."


	4. Chapter 4

**This is the last one I had so please don't shoot me for not updating! The first to catch a movie reference will get a sneak peak! **

**Disclaimer: I own nada.**

* * *

**BPOV**

"Try me." I responded.

He sighed while tightening his arms around me and breathing in the scent of my hair.

"I don't believe it myself sometimes." He stated.

He looked out towards the pond with a contemplating look on his face. I let him be so he could gather his thoughts.

"Obviously, since I'm sitting here; you know the whole ballet studio fire didn't work." He started.

I decided to be a smartass. "No, I just thought I had finally lost the rest of my mind and I was starting to see dead people."

He chuckled and poked me in my ribs causing me to squirm.

"Smartass. They didn't set me on fire. Or should I say, Edward didn't set me on fire. He just set the building on fire. Hoping it would burn me up in the process. I don't really remember anything. I 'woke up'." He used his fingers for quotations. "And there was this lady sitting next to me watching me. She said she was a witch that found me. Any other time that would have freaked me out. But it didn't. I was freaked because I could feel a heartbeat in my chest."

He paused and looked at me trying to gauge my reaction.

"I feel like I'm in this alternate universe and at any moment a leprechaun is going to jump out and tell me I found gold at the end of a rainbow." I told him seriously and continued. "I mean why not? There's vampires and werewolves, and apparently witches since you said one found you. Why the hell can't leprechauns exist to? Are pigs going to start flying as well?"

He burst out laughing. I could feel the vibrations of it going through my body. I giggled along with him until we were both able to calm down.

"Back to my story." He stated while catching his breath. "I was going to call bullshit but how else could you explain me having a beating heart after not having one for 232 years? I asked her how this was possible. All she told me was this was my second chance; my second chance at life and love. She told me to use it wisely and that I wouldn't get another chance like this again. She explained that she came from a long line of ancient magic and that was all she could tell me. She told me that she used an old magic chant that helped me regain my human form. It's all fucking surreal."

I looked out at the pond, letting what he just told me digest. Any normal person would be questioning his sanity, but since I know vampires and all that exist; I had to believe him. How else could you explain it?

He leaned down to where I could feel his breath on my ear. "You're not saying anything."

I leaned my head back on his shoulder. "I'm letting it all sink in. It's not every day you run into someone that used to be a vampire and then that said person proceeds to tell you that a witch turned him human."

I laughed at my thoughts. "It's like a fucked up version of the Twilight Zone."

He answered with a chuckle.

"How do you know she wasn't lying and you really only have a few months to make things right?" I asked him.

"I tried asking her that. She just said that I had to trust my heart to guide me to the truth. Whatever the hell that means."

"You have to believe in your heart that you can make things right and get your second chance at love. That I do understand out of all this."

"So basically, I have to reconcile all my wrongs?" He asked.

"Yeah I guess so." I answered with a sigh.

"Well, do you forgive me?"

I turned in his arms and sat on my knees, and wrapped my arms around his neck. I stared into his eyes.

"Yes, I forgive you. But don't make me regret that and giving you my trust." I told him.

His response was to kiss me senseless. I pulled away because we humans need to breath.

He watched my face and tucked hair behind my ear.

"So, you never answered me earlier. Do you still talk to the Cullen's?" He asked.

"I only talk to one. But he's not really a Cullen anymore. He left them after my birthday. I talk to Jasper a few times a month. He's made it his responsibility to look after me. He's become my best friend." I answered.

James looked at me confused. "I thought he had a mate."

"Alice. She wasn't his mate. He found that out the night of my party. Just like Edward wasn't mine. Believe it or not, Alice and Edward are mates. Now that I think about it. They suit each other."

James chuckled at that. "Well, who's Jaspers mate?" He asked.

"Maria, his Sire. Talk about the shock of a fucking lifetime. When he told me that I thought he was shitting me and that she was trying to hold something over him. But it was true. His friends Peter and Charlotte confirmed it. Charlotte can read the aura of others. Jaspers and Marias match to a "T". Jasper never knew it because Maria's sisters kept them from figuring it out and then Jasper got away and met Alice. They went off and met the Cullen's and Alice claimed that she and him were mates."

"Why? When Edward was her mate?" James asked.

"Alice seen someone that needed saving and knew that Jasper wouldn't go unless Alice stated she was his mate. So she thought of Edward and projected the love she felt for him toward Jasper making him think it was her love for him instead. That went on until I came along. To keep up the charade, Edward told everyone that even though I was his singer, I was his mate as well. It was all going smoothly for them until the night of my birthday. One drop of blood and the truth came out. Jasper was livid. Especially since they tried pinning it on him."

James began growling again and I had to put my hand on his face to calm him down.

"You still got some of that vampire in you." I stated with a smirk.

He smirked back and then it disappeared. "I can't believe they did that to you."

"I'm over it. Jasper is a big part of that. He didn't abandon me like the others."

"What happened once the truth came out though?" He asked.

"Absofuckinglutely nothing." I answered. "They just got a slap on the wrist. Carlisle may be the leader of that coven, but Edward and Alice run it." I finished.

We sat in silence after that. I looked at my phone and noticed it was close to lunch time. My stomach decided to make that known as well. James chuckled.

"Come on, let's go get something to eat and then I can show you my shop." I suggested.

He nodded and got up, lending me a hand to help me stand.

XXxXX

After grabbing a quick bite to eat at a sandwich shop nearby we made it to Hell on Heels. James thought the name was fitting.

"Bree! Alana!" I yelled, walking in the door.

"Back here whore!" I heard from the piercing room.

I grabbed James' hand and dragged him behind me. "Who're you calling a whore? Bitch." I retaliated; our banter making James laugh.

"You, what are you going to do about it?" Bree answered while almost tripping when she seen James. I snickered.

"James, these skanks are Bree and Alana. The three of us own Hell on Heels." I said while pointing. "Bitches, this is James, an old friend and also the guy that help take Sir Feels A lot out last night." They smirked and snickered and the nickname.

"Thanks for helping our girl out. Though she could have handled herself. Our Bells is a force to be reckoned with. " Alana said.

"God damn, ain't that truth." I heard a very familiar voice say from behind me. I turned around and smiled.

"Jasper!" I squealed while running and jumping in arms. He chuckled and spun me around.

"Hey my little Fire Cracker." He drawled. It was then I noticed Maria next to him smiling at the scene, I walked up and hugged her as well.

"It's so good to see you _hermana."_ She said.

I turned to Jasper, noticing Bree and Alana and gone elsewhere.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I wish I could say I missed my best friend and that's the only reason we're here, but that's not the case." He answered. I felt James come up behind me and wrap and arm around my waist, which didn't go unnoticed by Jasper.

"What is it Jazz?"

"The Cullen's have made themselves known again, and they have gone to the Volturi." He answered.

"That means…" I started.

"They're going to come after you Bella." Jasper answered.

My world went black after that.

* * *

**So? reviews are lovely!**

**Did you catch the movie reference? It was said by Bella. That's all I'll say! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the long wait, RL issues. Sorry if there are any mistakes in this one. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own zero, zilch, nada. **

* * *

**James POV**

As soon as Jasper was finished talking, Bella fainted. She would have dropped to the floor had my arm not been around her waist. I laid her on the floor and Jasper came towards us.

"Why are they going to the Volturi?" I asked him.

He just looked at me. Golden eyes staring into blue-green.

"How the hell are you even alive? Much less human?"

"It's a long story, one that I don't really want to get into right now, but it had to do with a witch." I answered. We both turned to Maria when her breath hitched.

"Are you alright _querida_?" He asked.

She stood there and looked at me. "What was her name?" She asked.

"I think she said it was Lottie. Why?" At this they both stiffened.

"Lottie is one of her sisters.." He started. We both turned to Bella who began to stir. I dragged my finger along her cheek and her eyes started to flutter open.

"What happened?" She asked.

Jasper came and knelt beside her. "You fainted sweet heart." He answered.

She looked at him. "So it's true."

He nodded. "I'm sorry Bella. Do you want to go somewhere so I can tell you the full story?"

She didn't get to answer because Bree and Alana walked in about that time. They both seen her on the floor and were on instant alert.

"What happened?" Bree asked.

"Don't worry about it, I just fainted. Jasper told me something that was a little bit of a shock. No sweat." She explained, trying to smile but it didn't reach her eyes.

I think they saw straight through her but didn't say anything.

"Alright, if you're sure." Alana answered; still not convinced.

"Since it's already 9:00 we're going to go ahead and go. You okay to close up?" Bree asked.

"Yeah, that's fine. Go ahead and go. I won't be at Twilight tonight. Since Jasper's here I'm gonna catch up with him." She answered smiling.

"I'll be sure to tell your biggest fan that you won't be there. It'll probably break his scum bag heart." Bree said dramatically putting a hand over her heart.

We all shared a laugh. Alana walked up to Jasper and Maria.

"It was good seeing you two. Hope to catch up before you leave." She said.

"You as well _querido, _we'll be sure to see you before we leave." Maria responded.

A few minutes later and they were gone. Bella turned to Jasper.

"What am I going to do Jasper?" She asked, her voice shaking. For the first time since we were reacquainted, this is the first time I seen her without her walls up.

Jasper took her in his arms and kissed the top of her head.

"We'll get you through this _mi corazón_. I will not let anything happen to you and I sure as hell won't lose you." He responded, his voice cracking as well.

Maria looked as if she'd be crying as well. I cleared my throat.

"How about we go somewhere more appropriate for this conversation." I suggested.

Jasper looked at me and nodded.

XxxXxxX

We found ourselves back at Bella's apartment.

Jasper stood looking out the windows while Maria sat with Bella on the couch. I stood at the end of the couch, Bella clutching my hand.

"Start at the beginning Jazz. Why are they going to the Volturi?" Bella asked.

He took an un-needed breath and looked towards us.

"Edward decided that he wanted you back. He was going to look for you. But, unfortunately Alice can't see you in any of her visions. And for some reason, they couldn't track you down either. You must hide your tracks well."

"I prefer my privacy and you know yourself I don't go by Isabella Swan. I doubt they'll be looking for Isabella Moretti." She said. "That's exactly why I changed my name. I knew that if they wanted to or ever would, they would track me down."

"You were right in doing that _dulces. _They think in going to the Volturi Edward will get you back. Therefore getting his mate."

Bella stood up and started pacing. From the look in her eyes I could tell she was pissed.

**BPOV**

I was pissed. No, that wasn't right. I was livid. How dare he!

"His mate? I was never his mate! You don't treat your mate like Edward treated me. You don't tell your mate you're not good for them! You don't leave your fucking mate!" I yelled.

Jasper just stood there with his arms crossed. "He doesn't know that you know you're not his mate. To him, you were this human that knew nothing of the vampire world. He didn't expect me to come back in your life and tell you all this. To him, you're his. He sees you as a possession because he could never read your mind and you're his singer. He thinks he should be able to keep you because he had such good control."

James interrupted, "Wait, you were his singer?"

I turned and looked at him. "Yeah, he said my blood was like a drug to him. He almost couldn't suck your venom out of me when you bit me at the ballet studio. It took Jasper and Carlisle to pull him off of me."

James looked thoughtful for a few minutes and then looked at Jasper.

"Did he ever get her blood in his system?" He asked.

Jasper just looked at him at first and then it was like a light bulb went off in his head.

"Oh shit!" Jasper exclaimed.

"Care to share with those of us who are clueless?" Maria asked. Looking a little annoyed.

Jasper looked at us. "With Bella being his singer, if he had got any of her blood in his system he would have been able to find her. It would have been almost like a mating pull but not one. He would have basically been like a tracker. But he'd have a one track mind. Bella's blood."

He then looked at me.

"He never got any of your blood right?"

"I..I can't remember.." I answered.

"What do you mean, you can't remember?" James asked me.

"Well, he never tried anything when I was conscious" I started and looked at Jasper, "You know yourself he was always laying with me as I slept at night." I finished.

He looked at me and shook his head.

"There's no way he could have done it when you were asleep. You would have felt it if he bit you." He answered.

"What if he didn't bit her?" Maria interjected.

We all looked at her. She shrugged. "What? I'm serious. He could have done it a different way. He could have pricked her finger or something else of that nature." She said.

I started to panic. Jasper felt it and looked at me.

"He could have.."I started to talk but couldn't get all my thoughts straight. I saw James out the corner of my eye coming closer to me and then felt his arms coming around me.

"Calm down and breathe." He whispered in my ear. I felt myself relax.

I swallowed the lump in my throat. "He actually could have done that now that I think about it. There were times I'd wake up and I'd have this new spot on my arm that wasn't there before." I said and looked and Jasper. "Would a little prick on my arm or finger have been enough though? Would that give him enough blood?" I asked.

"I don't know Bella. I honestly don't. Let's hope for your sake it wasn't though."

"Why? What do you think would happen if he found me?" I asked.

He stared at me for a few seconds.

"He'd probably try to end you Bella."


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the shortness of it. I wanted to give you guys something since you waited so long ;). I have moved in with my mom so I should be able to update like I want. I am now working on the next chapter for Fear and then a chapter for Past. So please continue to bear with me! I have a lot of drama going on right now :(. As always, I love reviews, and of course I love all of you!**

**A/N: I own zero, zilch, nada.**

* * *

**BPOV**

I didn't know what to think or how to feel. I wanted to close my eyes and wake up and all this just be a fucked up nightmare. I wasn't Edwards mate. Alice was. So, why was he hell bent on getting me? Why not kill me back then, when he had the chance?

I was sitting on the couch, my head in my hands. James was behind me, rubbing my back.

"Alice is his mate. Why the fucking hell does he want me?" I whispered, barely keeping it together.

I heard movement and then seen Jaspers boots come into my view. He knelt down in front of me and tipped my chin up.

"I will not let anything happen to you _mi corazon._ Edward will have to rip me apart and burn me before he gets to you." He said vehemently.

"Would you have to change me?" I asked. I felt James stiffen behind me. I reached around and grabbed his hand.

Jasper looked from me to behind me at James. It was like they were having a silent conversation.

"What do you think James?" Jasper finally asked him.

I heard him sigh.

**James POV**

"Would you have to change me?" Bella asked Jasper.

I was wondering that same thing. But I was wondering more about what I would do. I needed Bella. I don't know why. I just did. We had this connection. I had a pull to her.

Jasper looked at me when she asked that. Knowing he was probably monitoring my emotions, I made sure he felt the major one. Determination.

"What do you think James?" He asked me.

I sighed.

"It's up to Bella. It's ultimately her choice." I told him. "But, you'll have to change me too." I added.

Bella whirled around and looked at me. All kinds of emotions playing on her face.

"What!?" She shrieked. "No James. I won't let you do that. You got a second chance. Why the hell would you want to throw that away by becoming what you used to be, all for me?!"

I walked toward her and framed her face with my hands.

"I can't lose you Bella. We've been introduced again for only 2 days and I already feel like I can't be without you. We have this connection. And, I can't explain it but I feel this pull toward you. I don't know how this is all going to end but I do know that I want us to be together. "

She had tears running down her face and she was shaking her head back and forth.

"I'm not worth it." She choked out.

"That's where I beg to differ." Jasper interrupted. "Do I have to remind you of what I said when we were on the run in Phoenix?" He looked at me apologetically. I nodded.

"You are worth it Bella. Like I've said before, our only fear is losing you." He said.

Maria turned in her seat and placed an arm around Bella's shoulder.

"Bella, we can't lose you. None of us can. You helped piece Jasper back together before we finally found each other. Because of you, he's himself again. And I have found a sister I have always wanted in you. Don't take that away from us by not letting us help you."

Bella took a deep breath and looked at me before speaking.

"Six years ago, he left me. He told me that He didn't want me and I was distraction. He threw me away like yesterday's trash. I've made something of myself. I'm where I want to be. And," She turned and looked at me. "I think I may have finally found someone who is what I've needed all along. Now, Edward wants to step back in and as he says, 'claim' what's his. I'm not his dammit! Why?! Why does he have to do this to me?!"

I walked in front of her, pulled her up and sat down; putting her in my lap. She buried her face in my neck while continuing to sob.

Jasper was looking out the window deep in thought. Maria was rubbing Bella's back.

Suddenly like she had an idea Bella turned around.

"Will the Volturi help him? He blatantly left a human while they were aware you existed. Wouldn't he get in trouble for that?"

Jasper turned and sighed. "Yes he would get in trouble but they would still try to find you to either kill you or change you. In payment of them helping him, they'll probably ask him to join their guard because of his talent."

"What about Marcus? Wouldn't he be able to see that they weren't mates?" I asked. Bella looked confused. "Marcus can see the bonds of others." I finished. She just nodded.

"That's what I was just standing here trying to figure out. But that would mean Bella would have to go to the Volturi." Jasper answered.

"That's basically a disaster waiting to happen. Might as well be open season on the Bella Buffet." Bella stated. We laughed humorlessly.

"What about Peter and Char?" She asked. "Do you think they would somehow be able to help?"

"They're already on the way." Maria answered.

Bella looked at Jasper.

"How long do we have before they go?" She asked him.

"I honestly don't know. It all depends on if he got enough of your blood. With your name change they can't track you. Demetri of the Volturi has never been near you so I doubt he can track you. Let's hope that Edward doesn't have anything with your scent on it."

"Why would Carlisle and Esme allow this to happen? Hell, even Emmett!"

Before Jasper could answer he stiffened and someone made their presence known.

"We're not letting it happen Bella."

We all turned to the door.

"Carlisle?"


	7. Don't Shoot Me!

**I know I know. It's a stupid Authors note!**

**I'm going to be putting all stories but La Bella Vita on a temporary hold. I'm going to focus on that one along with Sassy Mami who is collabing with me. I'm trying to make it as close to how the Mob is as I can. So, I'm actually doing research for it. Forgive me if my Italian is a little off and if my Mob lingo isn't really right. Lol. I may be Italian but I'm teaching myself the language. I will pick up on my other stories as soon as we finish La Bella Vita. Thanks for your continued support and for sticking around. Also, thanks for the numerous favorites and alerts I've gotten!**

**MichelleRae**


End file.
